


Smutty Oneshots

by LXXXVXXXJXXXVXXXL



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Hamilton - Miranda, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LXXXVXXXJXXXVXXXL/pseuds/LXXXVXXXJXXXVXXXL
Summary: Smutty one shots that range from straight to gay, OCs and fanfictions. Most will be gay fanfics though. I'll do requests (if anyone feels that this book deserves it), although I can't promise I'll know the fandom but I'll do my best. There will definitely be sex in all of the one shots, so if you don't like, don't read. Tags will be added as I go.This book is also up on Wattpad if that interests anybody.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Azriel & Cassian (ACoTaR), Azriel/Cassian (ACoTaR), Jadzia Dax & Original Female Character(s), Jadzia Dax/Original Character(s), Jadzia Dax/Reader
Kudos: 34





	1. Azriel X Cassian

**Author's Note:**

> So, this will be a ACOMAF fanfic of Azriel and Cassian. Please keep in mind this is literally the first time I have written anything like this.
> 
> It's set just after the meeting with all the High Lords in A Court Of Mist And Fury.
> 
> Azriel and Cassian are both males in case you didn't know.

After the meeting, Helion caught up with Cassian, Mor and Azriel to ask them the same question that he always asked when he met them.

"So," he said slyly, "have you reconsidered my offer? Again."

Azriel scowled, "Fuck off," he snapped and started to stalk in the direction of his room. Mor stepped up to Helion and slipped her arm through his. Cassian made a face and turned towards Azriel's retreating back. His face split into a smirk, Azriel would be his tonight.

Cassian prowled down the corridor with the silence only fae could achieve. Azriel had always tempted him with a quiet, submissive demeanour that hid his strength but something had always held Cassian back. However, with the recent pressures... a distraction was in order.

When Azriel entered his room he slammed the door in a temper. Cassian took one last breath and knocked loudly. The door flew open revealing Azriel's annoyed face. The expression softened when he saw who it was.

"Cassian," he said leaning against the door frame, "what do you want?" Cassian smirked,

"You."

Confusion clouded Azriel's face but before he could say anything Cassian pushed himself into Azriel and connected their lips.

Azriel tasted so good! Cassian growled and forced Azriel to back into his room before swinging him around and using him to slam the door shut. Azriel groaned slightly giving Cassian the opportunity to slip his tongue Azriel's waiting mouth. They battled for dominance with Cassian eventually winning. Their hands were exploring everywhere and every time Azriel's hands brushed over his wings Cassian moanded loudly.

When they finally broke apart, gasping for breath, Cassian went to start removing the unnecessary Illyrian leathers, but Azriel stopped him, "If we're going to do this," he said, a dangerous glint in his eyes, "we're doing it my way."

Before Cassian had time to even register those words, he was lying uncomfortably on his back with his hands pinned above his head. Azriel's shadows were twisting around him, the master himself above Cassian with the same smirk that Cassian had worn before the night began,

"Azriel?" Cassian asked warily. Azriel didn't reply. Instead he kissed Cassian again and started to work his leathers off.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week," Azriel murmured into the kiss. Cassian gasped, writhing in the sheets, trying to push himself back into the dominate position.

"If you want me, this is the only way you'll have me," Azriel said pulling back to look Cassian in the eye, "do you want it?"

Cassian groaned the tone trying to rut up against Azriel and create the friction that he so desperately needed. "Fuck, yes Az just do something." Azriel's face split into a devilish grin before he dove back to Cassian's lips.

Azriel sat up, still holding Cassian's hands, and surveyed the body underneath him. Cassian's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. There were a few sweat drops clinging to the sculpted muscles along with a light flush on his smooth skin. Cassian was also rock hard. Azriel lightly placed a hand on Cassian's splayed wings and slowly started to stroke, trying to find exactly the right pressure point. Cassian groaned low in his throat eyes still closed. They suddenly flew open and Cassian arched off the bed, a sound halfway between a moan and a scream escaping his perfect lips.

"Found it," said Azriel. He pulled his hand away and Cassian whimpered lifting his wing desperately.

"Relax," ordered Azriel and Cassian let his wing fall back weakly, "don't move or I'll stop," warned Azriel before releasing Cassian's hands.

Azriel lowered his mouth to Cassian's neck and started suck a dark bruise into the sun-kissed flesh. Cassian's breathing hitched and in response Azriel moved his head lower, kissing down the dips of Cassian's collarbone and onto his muscular chest. Azriel paused to flick his tongue onto Cassian's hard nipples, before continuing his journey down over the solid bumps of Cassian's stomach. Cassian groaned as Azriel mouthed over the waist of his undershorts before pulling them down excruciatingly slowly.

Cassian's rock hard manhood sprung up once the fabric restraining it was removed and Azriel surveyed it with amusement,  
"I didn't think you would get that aroused that quickly."  
"Sh-shut up."  
Azriel smirked and pulled back a little.  
"Az?" Cassian asked nervously.  
"Do you have any lube? I want you unable to walk, but in a way that will have you coming back for more."  
Cassian shivered, Azriel's words making him even harder.  
"In the back pocket," he groaned, Azriel reaching across to pull out the small bottle. He took his time drizzling it on his fingers and only stopped when Cassian whimpered underneath him. Azriel chuckled and without warning lightly grasped Cassian's manhood. Cassian bit his lip, trying not to scream as Azriel slowly started to stroke him.  
"Don't try to be quiet. I want the whole fucking palace to know that you're mine."  
To emphasise this Azriel nudged Cassian's legs apart and gently pushed a long finger into Cassian's entrance.

A groan forced itself from Cassian's lips. He'd had sex plenty of times before, but no one had ever gotten him this flustered. Azriel was thrusting his finger in and out of Cassian, matching pace with his languid strokes. Another finger slid inside Cassian and at this point he was going crazy.  
"Az, I need you."  
In response another finger joined the two inside him and the speed increased ever so slightly. Azriel's fingers seemed to thrust in random directions, trying to find something. Azriel hit a point inside him and Cassian moaned loudly.  
"There we are," murmured Azriel pushing a fourth finger in and lowering his head to Cassian's manhood. Cassian jerked and his hands flew to Azriel's hair. A sharp slap echoed around the bedroom.  
"I said don't move."  
Cassian instantly put his hands back above his head, thigh stinging painfully.

Azriel pulled off and out of Cassian in one fluid movement. Cassian whined pathetically.  
"You ready?"  
Cassian nodded frantically, Azriel's undershorts had disappeared and with surprising gentleness he pushed himself into Cassian.  
"Fuck," Azriel murmured as he settled himself between Cassian's hips. Cassian gasped, eyes screwing shut as a slight sting accompanied intense pleasure.  
"Can I move?" asked Azriel. Cassian nodded frantically, needing something to release the tension building up inside him. Azriel started to thrust slowly, picking up the speed with each movement.

"A-Az," Cassian stuttered, "please, I need to hold you."  
Azriel nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. Cassian threw his arms around Azriel's neck, pulling him down to meet his lips. Their tongues fought for dominance and this time Azriel won with ease. Cassian threw his head back and moaned suddenly, Azriel having found that certain spot inside him again. Azriel grinned in satisfaction, blinking back the beads of sweat that dripped into his eyes before lowing his head to Cassian's quivering wings. Cassian jerked, a strangled scream forcing itself from his throat. Azriel smirked, now thrusting faster than Cassian would have thought possible. Cassian shuddered. His release was only moments away. All he needed was that last push over the edge.  
"Az...." he groaned, voice hoarse. Azriel seemed to instantly understand and moved one of his hands to Cassian's manhood. Cassian screamed, shuddering, as his release ripped through him, leaving a euphoric high in its place. Azriel groaned loudly and quivered as his own release found him.

Azriel fell sideways pulling himself out of Cassian as he went. Cassian twitched. He probably wouldn't be able to walk properly tomorrow, exactly as Azriel had promised.  
Azriel pulled Cassian into him, sighing contentedly.  
"That was amazing," he murmured. Cassian nodded.  
"We should definitely do it again,"  
Azriel chuckled, "What about the others?"  
Cassian shivered, "Let's not think about that,"  
"Agreed."

***

Azriel and Cassian were the last ones out the next morning, even later than Mor! And sounds would suggest that she had had just as an exciting night as they had. They finally showed up, still bleary eyed from sleep.   
"Nice of you to arrive," drawled Rhys, "may I ask what took you so long?" Cassian and Azriel looked at each other memories of last night's activities flashing between them.  
"No," replied Cassian curtly, trying not wince as they prepared to leave.   
"I'm going to guess you bottomed last night, Cas," called Mor.  
"What makes you say that?" snapped Cassian.  
"The fact that your limping around like you just lost a battle and Azriel's fine," she smirked, "did his size match his wings?"  
Cassian scowled and turned away.   
"It's not like it's a bad thing," continued Mor, "the other thing that makes it really obvious was the screams we could hear coming from Az's room." "Az..." mimicked Rhys with a sly grin on his face.   
Cassian blushed and turned back inside.   
"I'll catch up later," he muttered before slipping out of sight.


	2. Hamilton X Laurens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm setting it after the song 'Story of Tonight', John Laurens takes Alexander Hamilton back to his house after their night of drinking and things get pretty heated.
> 
> Quick warning, I used the daddy kink. So if you don't like it don't read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going into a different fandom now, Hamilton. I have never been satisfied with the fics I've read so far so I'm going to try my hand at writing one.

"Come on Alexander," I grab his hand and start to pull him towards the exit.  
"But they're being dicks and have the wrong opinion. I needa show 'em the light," he slurs, trying to wiggle out of my grasp. He broke free and promptly fell on his ass.   
"Get up," I sigh as I pull my completely wasted friend off the ground, "you can sleep at my house tonight."  
"Thanks John. You're a real good friend you know that?" Alexander says as I drape his arm over my shoulder, "Not to mention you have great fashion sense."  
"Sure, whatever you say."

As we stumble down the dark city streets, Alexander talking and singing randomly, I can't help but wonder how I managed to get this attractive man coming back to my place. True, he's drunk out of his mind, but before that there was something more than friendship lighting up his eyes when he looked at me. It took all my self control not to blush when he told me my pants looked hot, probably not helped by my slightly inebriated state.

I haven't had anymore alcohol since our last round of shots with Lafayette and Hercules, which was a couple of hours ago, so I've sobered up. Alexander however, opened a tab and has been going at it non-stop. I've literally lost count of the amount of shots he's had.

"This one's mine, Alex. Do you think you can stand up long enough for me to open the door?" He nods drunkenly, slumping against the wall. I make sure he's unlikely to fall before rummaging around in my pockets for the house key. I hear the sound of retching and turn to see Alexander throwing up into my flower garden. I sigh before quickly pulling his beautifully soft hair back from his face.   
"Just let it all out, you'll be right,"

He kept at it for five minutes before slumping back into my arms.   
"I'm tired John," he murmured.  
"I know just let me open the door and then we'll get you cleaned up so you can go to bed."

I haul him up and unlock the door before pushing my way inside.   
"Do you live alone John?" asks Alexander, sleepily.  
"At the moment, yes,"  
"Aww that's sad. A handsome man like you should have ladies lining up to meet you. Or at least a beautiful wife,"  
I struggle to keep my face blank and just nod, if only he knew.

I sit him down at the kitchen table before getting a glass of water and a bowl.  
"Here, wash out your mouth. Spit anything into the bowl please."   
I watch as he rinses his mouth out before gulping the rest of the water.

"Let's go," I help him up, but apparently he's not expecting it as he falls straight into my chest. I stagger under his weight but manage to keep him up. I look down at Alexander's face. It's still flushed from the alcohol and his eyelids are drooping shut, but it's still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.   
"John," he murmurs, his eyes opening suddenly before he surges up and his lips meet mine. I gasp and, unable to support us both, fall backwards. The pain barely even registers. All I can think about is the feel of Alexander's lips on mine. I part my lips feeling Alexander do the same. Our tongues battle for dominance and I win, which Alexander wasn't expecting. As I explore his mouth the most overwhelming part is the strong taste of alcohol. Alexander's hands, which were bunched in my shirt started moving, making their way slowly downwards.   
"Alexander, stop," I try to say, but with our lips locked, the words get lost in his mouth. His hands are ghosting the hem of my pants when, suddenly Alexander moves his hands just the slightest bit lower and presses down, hard. I moan loudly. Damn, his hands are good at more than just writing. When they move back to the hem of my pants again I break off the kiss and push Alexander off.  
"Alexander stop. You're drunk and you'll regret this in the morning. Not to mention it's illegal."  
"But all I need is you. Please,"   
Even though he's on top of me, Alexander's demeanour makes him look helpless and like a lost puppy. There's nothing I'd like more than to go further but, I have to be the responsible one here.   
"Not now Alexander. Maybe another time,"  
He perks up at this and gets off me with little encouragement.  
"Now we'll get you upstairs and to bed. Does that sound okay?"  
He nods, and starts to make his way towards the stairs before stumbling and nearly face planting.   
"I'll help you."

I manage to get Alexander up the stairs and into the guest bedroom with little difficulties, and when we got there he flopped on the bed without even taking his shoes off.  
"Come on Alexander, at least take your outer layers off."  
"Don't wanna."  
"Alexander, I really don't want the sheets getting dirty..."  
"You do it then," he taunted from his pillow. I roll my eyes before pulling him towards me and starting to take off his shoes.  
"Hey," says Alexander looking at me bleary eyed, "what are you doing?"  
"Getting you ready for bed now hold still or you can do it,"   
He stops moving after that and lets me undress him. I take off his shoes and socks before sitting him up and taking of his jacket and shirt, leaving him bare chested.   
'Not bad.' I think to myself. 'Not really toned but not bad.'  
Then I strip his pants from him leaving Alexander exposed, with only his underwear.   
"Okay now lie down and go to sleep," I say tucking him in, "I'll be here in the morning when you wake up with the biggest headache of your life," I turn to leave but then I feel Alexander grab my hand and pull me next to him.  
"Stay," he murmurs. I turn beet red.   
"Hey, um, but.."  
"Stay."  
My face doesn't lose its colour and I try to push my feelings down, but I decide to humour him.   
'Anyway, if I'm here he can't do anything stupid.' I try to rationalise with myself.  
"Fine, but let me get undressed." I pull myself from Alexander's grasp long enough to get undressed. I slide into the sheets behind him and wrap my arms around him and breathe in his scent. Underneath the alcohol, he smells really nice.  
"G'night, John," Alexander yawns already drifting to sleep.  
"Goodnight Alexander," I murmur.

***

I awaken a few hours later to the sound of moans and Alexander writhing in my grasp.  
"Alexander?" I ask groggily.  
"Fuck, please. I need it, I need it so bad. Oh my god, please just fuck me!"  
I gasp as I look at Alexander, illuminated by a shaft of moonlight. Sweat covers his body and his hips are thrusting in time with his moans. His eyes are still closed though.  
"J-John!"   
My eyes go wide and my manhood starts to harden.   
'He's dreaming about me?!'  
"Fuck!" Alexander arches of the bed, a cry of pain leaving his lips, "sorry daddy."  
'Damn.'  
I take my cock out of my pants and slowly start to stroke it, the shaking figure in front of me mesmerising me.   
"Please let me come daddy! Please!" he cries, desperation obvious. I can't help myself, I lean over him and whisper into his ear,  
"Come."  
Alexander's eyes fly open and his back arches off the bed, his moans and cries of ecstasy slowly tapering off.

He lies there, eyes half shut, panting.  
"Well if a dream can do that to you, imagine what I can do in real life," I murmur into his ear. Alexander jumps and turns red.  
"I-I... um... you saw that?" he stutters.  
"Yes, and I can't wait to see it again," I smile devilishly. I sit back and pull Alexander into my lap. He's quivering and makes small noises as my hands ghost over him.  
'Still really sensitive then.' I think to myself. I tilt his head back and kiss him. He moans instantly, his lips parting to intertwine our tongues. I again win the battle for dominance but Alexander doesn't put up much of a fight, the taste of alcohol has faded from his mouth, encouraging me to keep going. My hands are moving around his body with more purpose now, stopping to pinch his nipples and press my fingers into his hips, sliding down his underwear. I break the kiss and move my mouth down his neck, careful not to leave too obvious marks.

Alexander moans, already hardening again. I let one of my hands brush around the base of his cock before I divert them to run down his thighs.  
"J-John stop teasing please," Alexander groans, his hips thrusting involuntarily. I slap his thigh. He cries out and arches his back exactly as he did when he was dreaming.  
"What should I be called?"  
"D-Daddy. I'm sorry, please," he cuts off moaning as I grab his cock for second before releasing it.  
"What do you want daddy to do, be a good boy and use your words,"  
"P-please, ah, fuck me," Alexander murmurs, trying to hold back his moans.

I lift the fingers of my right hand to Alexander's mouth, my left hand preparing to grab his cock,  
"Suck," I say. Alexander grabs my fingers and begins to suck on them like they are his last meal.  
'Shit, he would be great at giving blowjobs,'   
I grab his cock and he jerks before continuing to suck my fingers. I stroke his manhood watching how he moved when my hand went different ways and working out the best way to give him pleasure.

When I'm satisfied that my fingers are wet enough I pull them from his mouth and bring them to circle his hole.  
"Have you ever been fucked Alexander?" I ask quietly. He shakes his head. "Have you ever fingered yourself?" he turns red at that and slowly nods his head. "Good," I mutter. I slowly push my finger in and feel his glorious heat tighten around it. Alexander groans quietly, his head lolling back on my shoulder. I give him a second and then start to move my finger slowly. I start by circling inside him to loosen him up a bit before thrusting my finger in and out.  
"Daddy," Alexander says quietly, "more fingers please?"  
"Good boy for remembering you manners," I praise him a and notice how his cock twitches in my hand.  
'Praise kink. Need to remember that.'  
I push my second finger into Alexander gently watching his face for signs I should stop. His jaw has tightened and his eyes are screwed up.  
"It's okay," I murmur into his ear, "it'll feel good soon." I carefully start to thrust my fingers into Alexander again watching his face to see his jaw slacken and his eyes relax as pain morphs into pleasure. When I slowly start to press a third finger into him, Alexander's eyes fly open and he starts to breathe heavily, clenching around my fingers.   
"Alexander, you need to relax. It'll hurt more if you don't. Be a good boy and relax for me." I feel him loosen just a little bit, but it's enough for me to get a third finger into him. I keep my fingers still and instead focus on giving his cock more attention to help him relax. Alexander jerks a little before sinking back and relaxing his muscles, that's when I start to move my fingers slowly. Searching for that small bundle of nerves that makes all this worthwhile. I know I've found it when Alexander screams and grinds down suddenly.   
"G-good... ah. What was that daddy?"  
I looK down at him surprised,   
"You've never felt that before?"   
He shakes his head, trembling,  
"My fingers don't go that far... FUCK!"  
he yells again as I start relentlessly abusing that small spot inside him, pressing on it as hard as I can. "So good," Alexander sighs.   
'Just you wait.' I smirk to myself as I lift my hand from his cock and reach for the lube.

I grab it, and start slicking it onto my manhood. As it's Alexander's first time I want to make sure it'll hurt as little as possible, I really want to do this again. Once I'm finished I pull my fingers from Alexander, who whines at the loss, and spread lube all over his hole.  
"Daddy?" he asks nervously.   
"It's okay. Daddy'll take good care of you Alexander. You've been such a good boy," he blushes red at the compliment, "are you ready?"  
Alexander takes a deep breath and nods. I grasp his hips, lifting him up and slowly start to ease him down onto my cock. He whines and grips my wrists.  
"Shh, I know, I know," I murmur, kissing the shell of his ear, "it'll get better soon, just relax."  
Alexander tries to relax and breathes deeply, wincing slightly as the last few inches slide into him.   
"Fuck," he breathes. I lift a hand from Alexandr's hip to tilt his head back, kissing him slowly and sensually. We stay like that for a minute before Alexander rolls his hips experimentally. I moan. He breaks away from me and looks at me.  
"Can you move?" he asks, somewhat impatiently. In response I pull out a couple of inches before snapping my hips back in. Alexander moans and grinds down on me. I repeat the motion pulling out only a little bit before pushing back in.

"More," Alexander groans. I slap his thigh. He curses arching his back.   
"More what?" I demand.  
"More please daddy," he moans. I swiftly pull out of Alexander and flip him on his back onto the bed, pinning his hands above his head. He looks up at me confused. I start to push back into him before leaning down and whispering into Alexander's ear,  
"This way I can fuck you better."  
His eyes go wide before rolling back in his head as I thrust into him and hit his prostate head on. I start slowly, building in intensity and speed. I like listening to Alexander's groans and gasps turning into screams and long drawn out moans.  
"Fuucckk! It feels so good! MORE!" Alexander is starting to lose control babbling about how good it feels and telling me to go harder, faster. My hips are snapping into him at a pace I feel is inhuman and it can't last long before one of us fall apart.  
"Please let me come daddy," Alexander's begging, "I've been a good boy, please let me come." I attempt to push harder chasing my own release. I feel myself teetering on the edge and lean down to Alexander's ear,  
"Come," I tell him. He screams and jerks, tightening around me, pushing me over the edge. I moan as I come, rolling my hips to ride it out. I pull out of Alexander panting and fall down next to him.

"How was that?" I ask him softly.  
"Great," he murmured sleepily, "that's one thing I hadn't done before."  
"Would you do it again?"  
"Yes, but I don't know how I'm going to explain my limp."  
I laugh kissing the top of his head,   
"Just say you fell over while you were drunk and didn't realise you'd hurt yourself until you sobered up a bit. How sober were you though that by the way?"  
"Mostly sober," Alexander replies, "but I can feel a headache coming on."  
I laugh again,  
"That's what you get for getting completely shitfaced,"  
"I wasn't that drunk was I?"  
I nod solemnly,  
"You were trying to beat up everyone in the bar who disagreed with you, threw up in my garden and proceeded to make out with me. Nothing came of that because you were shitfaced by the way."  
Alexander rolls his eyes,  
"Fine whatever, now shut up. I'm going to try and get a few extra hours sleep."  
"The sun's going to rise soon."  
"I don't care, I'm going back to sleep."   
"Okay Alexander, sweet dreams." I pull him up against me and bury my face in his hair.  
"Um, hey John," Alexander says kind of nervously.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I might love you, but I don't know yet," he's burning a bright red and is turning his face into the pillow.  
"Look at me,"   
Alexander turns his head to face me, I kiss him softly and whisper into his ear,  
"I think I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished this. Sorry if it's not that great or my grammar's a bit iffy, but I was mostly writing this late at night, so just politely tell me what I need to fix in the comments.
> 
> Anyway hope all you Hamilton fans caught all the references and if your not a huge Hamilton fan hope you enjoyed it regardless.


	3. Jadzia X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not human (don't know what species so you can choose), an omega and have been working on the station a few months. You have become great friends with Jadzia Dax and have already told her about your heats.
> 
> You get your heat unexpectedly and can't even leave your quarters so Jadzia comes to look for you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So recently I've been watching Star Trek DS9 and Jadzia is beautiful so this happened. I've also been reading a lot of omega verse fanfics.

Jadzia's POV:

It's been half an hour since this shift began and (y/n) is not here. The latest she ever had been was maybe two minutes so this was unusual.   
"(y/l/n), I need you to-" Captain Sisko stops and looks around, "Dax, where is Ensign (y/l/n)?"  
"I'm not sure sir, she hasn't been here all morning,"  
Kira sighs and taps her com badge, "Kira to (y/l/n)."  
No reply.  
"Computer locate Ensign (y/l/n)," I say.  
"Ensign (y/l/n) is in her quarters,"  
"I'll go get her," I say, getting up before anyone can protest.

As the turbo lift takes me to (y/n)'s quarters I'm running over the possible scenarios that could've caused her to be so late. The simplest and least disastrous is that she simply over slept. But that doesn't seem like (y/n).

I make it to her door and press the door bell. No answer. I press it again. It still doesn't open.   
"Computer, over ride lock, security code....."  
The door slides open and as I walk in I am overwhelmed by a delicious scent.

Your POV:

You wake up at your usual time and groan. You feel hot and sweaty. As you move your legs you feel the slick pouring out from you.  
"Fuck," you moan. You weren't expecting your heat for... actually you don't know. Time is tracked differently here than on your home planet and you had lost count of the days.

You try to get up and fall back onto your bed as your legs give out from underneath you. This is bad. Your heats are very strong and you know you won't be able to work but you can't tell anyone over the com link. They'll instantly be able to hear the sexual desperation in your voice.

You sit there trying to work out what to do but the tension is building between your thighs. 'Fuck it.'  
"Computer, lock door," 

You fall back, your hand dipping down and you start to roll the sensitive bundle of nerves between your fingers. You moan and reach your other hand up to pinch your nipple. Release finds you quickly, but it doesn't do much to sate you.

***

You've orgasmed five times when you hear Major Kira's voice ring out from your com badge.  
"Kira to (y/l/n),"   
You bite your lip, holding back your moans, they mustn't hear you.

A few minutes later you here the door bell ring,  
'Shit.' You think to yourself, forcing your hand to stop its furious rubbing. It rings again and your hips start to rut into thin air. You think that whoever it is has gone away but then you hear the door slide open. 'Shit.' You think again trying to sit up and gain some kind of dignity.

"(y/n)?"  
'Fuck it's Jadzia.' You trying to reply but all that comes out of your mouth is a weak moan. Jadzia slowly walks into view.  
"(y/n), are you okay? You aren't normally this late for your shift,"  
"I- the- I can't- FUCK!" you throw your head back, Jadzia's scent was simultaneously comforting you and driving you crazy.   
"(y/n) did your heat start?"  
You nod, grabbing the bedsheets so you couldn't touch yourself with Jadzia watching. She nods.  
"Alright do you need me to tell the Captain?"  
You nod again, "Just, just make sure, ah, no one else..."  
Jadzia smiles softly, "I'll make sure,"

She walks a little way away and taps her com badge, "Dax to Sisko,"  
"Sisko here. Have you found (y/l/n)?"  
"Yes sir. Are you alone at the moment?"  
"Yes," confusion is obvious in the Captain's voice, "what is it Dax?"  
"Well (y/n) has started her heat. She will be unable to work for a week or two."  
Silence.   
"Is a heat..."  
"Sir (y/n) would prefer this not be discussed over com link so you'll have to go to Dr Bashir if you have any questions,"  
"Will you be coming back up?"  
Jadzia glances at you, you try to give a look that says she can go but you don't think it was very convincing.  
"I think I'll stay and help her. She told me once that having the scent of someone familiar nearby can help lessen the effects of the heat."  
"Very well, I'll tell if you if we need any help."

Dax walks back into you bedroom and looks you up and down taking in your flushed face, clenched fists and askew pyjamas.   
"How can I help?" she asks plainly.  
"Can you help me to the shower please? And then can you sit with me?" you say in a rush, trying to get it out before you moan again. Jadzia nods and moves to help you, she grips your arm as you stumble out of bed. Your blood tingles and you feel more slick slide out of you as the touch sends your senses haywire. You moan again.  
"Are you alright?" Jadzia asks, concerned.  
"Y-yes, just... t-the touch..." you manage to groan out, trying to regain control of your senses and breathing. She nods and starts to help you stumble to the bathroom.

After you trip for the sixth time and you've barely made it five metres, Jadzia sweeps you up bridal style into her arms.  
"W-what are you, ah, doing?" you gasp, her hand dangerously close to your dripping core.   
"This'll be much quicker," she replied carrying you the remaining distance to the bathroom. You don't protest and just breathe in Jadzia's scent, spicy and warm with undertones of many others.

She sets you down carefully in the small bathroom and you grab a wall so your legs don't crumple underneath you.   
"Will you be okay?"   
You nod and try to straighten up a bit,   
"Can you just get another pair of pyjamas please?"   
Jadzia smiles and nods closing the door behind her. You try to strip as quickly as you can and turn the shower on cold. You step in and sigh in relief, feeling your body temperature cool down.

You stand facing the spray and take the chance to sort out your feelings. You have had the smallest of crushes on Jadzia ever since you first became good friends and having her here while you were in heat could be really good or really bad. On one hand her scent did help relax you but on the other it excited you to no end. Your heat was only increasing your feelings for Jadzia and you didn't want to do anything you'd regret.

Your body has cooled down but you're still incredibly horny and you need to release at least once before you go back out and see Jadzia again. Your hand slips down and you push a finger into yourself.  
"Yes," you murmur leaning onto the wall, pushing another finger inside to join the first one. You pinch the bundle of nerves at the apex of your thighs with your other hand and start thrusting your fingers in and out of you. Your breaths become shorter and you imagine that it's Jadzia's fingers moving inside you.  
"Jadzia, please," you breathe, still slightly aware that there's only a door between you. You add a third finger and increase the pace, starting to let out short breathy moans.  
"Fuck Jadzia!" you cry out, finding your release.

You stay against the wall for a minute before quickly washing yourself off, and stepping out. You wrap a towel around yourself and open the door. Jadzia is a few paces back holding neatly folded pyjamas.   
"Here you are (y/n), I'll be on the couch if you need me," she says handing you the pile before walking away to give you some privacy.   
"Thank you," you say softly, thankful it didn't come out a moan.

You step back into the bathroom and notice the clothes Jadzia had picked out for you. They are the thin lacy pair you had replicated as a joke, hadn't really had the guts to wear but liked them too much to get rid of them. The underwear is the special pair designed for heats, a thin, breathable material that covers enough of you to hold back some of the slick. You put them on and slip the lacy red garments over the top. They are comfortable, if a bit sheer but you are getting to the point where you don't care and all you want is to see and smell Jadzia again.

Jadzia's POV:

I walk over to (y/n), the Captain seemed to be confused by the word heat but he could always talk to Dr Bashir. I think (y/n) was telling me to go back up but the state she's in, I don't think she's capable of making a decision like that. I look at her sitting in the bed, her whole body is flushed with warmth, her clothes are rumpled and her fists are clenched tightly in the bedsheets.

(y/n) told me that heats are the way her species can tell who is fertile and able to carry children, the heat increases sexual drive and amplifies scents to help force procreation. From that, it makes sense that the way to alleviate the symptoms of the heat was by having sex. (y/n) had probably been masturbating before I was sent to look for her and her hands were wrapped in the bedsheets so she wouldn't be able to touch herself with me watching.  
"How can I help?" I ask. (y/n) jumps a little at my words and looks like she's going to say something before swallowing the words and trying again,  
"Can you help me to the shower please? And then can you sit with me?" she gets out all in one breath, biting her lip straight after. I nod and move by her bed, in case she falls.

She stumbles as soon as she steps out of bed and I catch her arm, noting the hot skin. She moans and that startles me,  
"Are you alright?"  
"Y-yes, just... t-the touch..."  
I nod in understanding, tucking away how sensitive she is into a corner of my mind.

We start walking to the bathroom but after she staggers for the sixth time I just pull (y/n) up into my arms.   
"W-what are you, ah, doing?" she asks surprised and seemingly a little uncomfortable.  
"This'll be much quicker," I say and carry her to the bathroom. She relaxes after a few steps and seems to be breathing in my scent. I take a moment to revel in hers. That human flavour, vanilla, and something sweet but indescribable.

We reach the bathroom and I place (y/n) down carefully, making sure she wasn't going to topple over on me.   
"Will you be okay?" I ask, she nods before asking timidly,  
"Can you just get me another pair of pyjamas please?"   
I nod, noticing the ones she is currently wearing are soaked in sweat and another fluid.

I step out and shut the door behind me. I wait until I hear the water starting up before going back to (y/n)'s room to find her pyjamas, all the while reciting any information she told me about heats in my head. Their bodies produce something called slick to make penetration easier, clothing has to be thin or none to prevent over heating and heats can be anywhere from one to two weeks. I rummage through (y/n)'s underwear draw, eventually finding a pair that I'll think will work, they're thin and breathable but still look like they cover enough. I look through her pyjamas next. They all look too heavy or cover too much skin, but eventually I find a lacy red pair shoved right down the bottom. I pull them out and see that they fit the definition of what I'm looking for, thin and not too covering. Possibly very sexy but this is what we have.

I go back over to the bathroom and am about to knock when I hear a soft "Yes" come from inside. It's the kind of "Yes" you say as you start to receive the sexual pleasure you desire. I know I shouldn't but I press my ear against the door and listen intently. I can't really hear anything over the water but if I strain I think I can hear short sharp breaths.  
"Jadzia, please,"  
My eyes widen. I had liked (y/n) for a while now but I never knew she reciprocated those feelings. The prospect of maybe having her a moaning mess underneath me was very tempting but I push those thoughts to the side. 'Until I know for certain I can't do anything' I think to myself, 'I don't want to hurt her or our friendship.'  
"Fuck Jadzia!" I hear (y/n) call out.   
....So maybe I will do something.

I stand at the door for another few seconds until I hear the water turn off so I quickly jump back a few steps making to seem like I hadn't been eavesdropping.  
"Here are you are (y/n), I'll be on the couch if you need me," I say and start to walk away to give her some privacy.  
"Thank you," I hear her say softly.   
'She didn't moan that time,' I think.

Your POV:

You walk out of the bathroom and manage to get to the couch before your legs give out.  
"How are you feeling?" asks Jadzia looking you up and down to make sure you are okay, you don't miss how her eyes snag on your more exposed breasts.   
"Pretty good. Can I just lean on you?" you asks hesitantly,  
"Of course," Jadzia lifts her arm and you snuggle into her side, tucking your feet behind you. Jadzia drops her arm, and you sigh with contentment at being completely wrapped in her scent.

You stay like that for a few minutes until you can feel your heat starting to creep back. You start fidgeting unconsciously and Jadzia starts to rub soothing circles on your thigh. This does stop you fidgeting but your core starts to dampen.  
"(y/n)," Jadzia starts slowly, "am I right in assuming, orgasms help with heats?"  
You look up at her surprised and very embarrassed.  
"Well, um, y-yes," you hide you face in Jadzia's side to escape her searching eyes.  
"Is it better if it's done by another person?"  
"Um, well, that's what I'm told," you lift your head up in a hurry, "but I'm not asking you to do anything if you don't want to it's just..."  
Jadzia places her finger over your mouth.  
"Do you want me too?"  
You look at her, dumbfounded. Of course you wanted her too but was she just being polite or was there something real behind the offer.  
"Y-, um," you gulp and try again, "yes please,"

You bury your face back into Jadzia's side, face flushed with embarrassment. She places her fingers under your chin and lifts your face up, slowly connecting her lips with yours. You relax into the kiss, your lips parting and Jadzia slips her tongue into your mouth. She explores your mouth with care and skill, distracting you from her other hand which begins to trace circles on you thigh, moving closer and closer to you dripping core. You moan as you feel Jadzia's hands ghost over the hem of your shorts. Your body temperature is increasing and you can feel yourself being overwhelmed by the need to release.

"Jadzia," you groan, breaking the kiss.  
Jadzia smiles and moves you so you're on her lap with your back to her chest. Her hands drift over your body, taking in the curves and shapes. Your breathing is becoming very irregular as you struggle not to thrust into the touch.   
"Please," you moan, hips thrusting involuntarily. Finally, Jadzia's hand runs downwards with more purpose, stopping for a split second at the waistband of your shorts until a jerk from you gives her permission to go further.

Her hand finally slips down your shorts and you gasp as Jadzia's cool fingers meet your dripping heat. She starts to massage the small bundle of nerves and that alone is almost enough to have you coming.   
"Is it good?" she asks, starting to pepper kisses on your neck. You nod too overwhelmed for words. You start to breathe harder, feeling your release not far away.  
"Jadzia," you manage to gasp out, "I- I'm going to..." you moan as your release finds you. You fall back against Jadzia and she stills her hand, she doesn't pull it from your shorts and just lets is sit there.

"You're skilled," you breathe,

"Having several lifetimes of experience in bodies of both kinds does have certain advantages."  
"Uh uh" you murmur, yawning, "I suppose it would."  
You drift of into sleep and gain a short reprieve from your heat. Jadzia presses a kiss to your temple and starts to plan for when you wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I'm leaving it for now as I have a serious case of writers block and I just want to publish something.   
> If you like please vote or leave a comment, I might do a part two of this but I'll see if anybody likes it first.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there's that. Please don't be rude but if you have any suggestions or corrections I'm happy to hear them.  
> Also, this book is on Wattpad as well so if you want you can check it out, I have the same username and the title of the book is the same.


End file.
